Sí, quiero
by MyBside
Summary: Porque las palabras sobran


**Ayer me sentía inspirada y escribí la remota petición de matrimonio de Kevin a Gwen, ahora me ha venido a susurrar de nuevo la musa al oído y a petición de una persona que ha leído el oneshot anterior he decidido escribir este. Espero que os guste.**

Por enésima vez volvió a sentarse en la blanca butaca forrada en piel que decoraba aquella sala, prácticamente vacia, a espera de que viniera a recogerla su padre para conducirla al altar, respiró hondo, intentando calmarse sin éxito. Este era el combate más difícil que iba a librar en toda su vida, eso lo tenía más que claro.

Volvió a levantarse y con el único sonido de sus tacones repicando en el suelo de mármol se dirigió al gran espejo que había al otro lado de la sala. _"Dios, ¿Esta soy yo?"_ Se preguntó a si misma en voz alta, contemplando su vestido palabra de honor blanco satén y su gran velo a juego con los largos guantes que decoraban sus níveos brazos. Uno de ellos se alzó levemente, abriendo la palma de la mano para posarse en el frío cristal, posándose en el mismo sitio que la de su reflejo.

Aún no acababa de asimilar lo que ocurriría en unos minutos, le pareció ayer cuando Kevin le había pedido para salir juntos después de mucho meditarlo, la primera vez que habían ido a cenar juntos y solos, cuando luchaban codo con codo para derrotar a los alienígenas. Tenía ganas de llorar, de llorar porque sentía que la situación le podía, que no sabía si estaba preparada para esto.

La puerta de la salita se abrió y a Gwen no le hizo falta desviar la mirada para saber quien era, parpadeó varias veces para evitar que la pequeña lágrima asomada en sus ojos no saliese y arruinase el maquillaje que tanto había costado poner. Otra vez se escucharon los pasos de alguien y finalmente la pelirroja se dispuso a mirar a su acompañante.

"_Estas preciosa"_ –Reconoció Benjamin Tennyson al observar a su prima – _"Eres la novia más guapa que he visto jamás"_ –Prosiguió, curvando los labios en una sonrisa mientras que una de sus manos se entrelazaba con la de su prima.

"_Tengo ganas de salir corriendo"_ –Respondió la de ojos verdes con un suspiro mientras volvía a contemplar su reflejo –_ "Yo no creo que pueda con todo esto"_

"_Tu no eres de las que se echan atrás fácilmente" _–Inquirió – _"Además, vas a casarte con la persona que más quieres en este mundo y la única que te puede hacer feliz"_ –La aludida asintió con la cabeza mientras una leve sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

Se hizo el silencio, un agradable y cálido silencio.

"_¿Sabes?"_- Volvió a pronunciar –_Hoy he recordado cosas de cuando éramos niños, cuando yo solía liarla a menudo y tú siempre estabas ahí, sabiéndolo todo y llamándome memo_ –Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una melodiosa carcajada de la aludida mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla, de cara al gran ventanal el cual daba a los grandes jardines de la iglesia. _–Gwen, confío en ti _–Después la puerta se volvió a cerrar dejandola sola de nuevo, vagando en su memoria y en sus recuerdos, los cuales tuvo que abandonar cuando su padre le advirtió de que ambos debían dirigirse a la capilla, donde todos esperaban

"_Vamos Gwendolyn"_-Se dijo a si misma antes de coger el ramo de rosas amarillas de encima de la gran mesa blanca y salir del mismo sitio donde, minutos antes había salido su primo.

Su padre le miró con una tierna sonrisa, Gwen no había entrado aún y ya estaba temblando como un flan, como un animal indefenso que necesitaba ser protegido, Frank solo se limitó a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, el cual estaba cubierto por el precioso velo que llevaba, ésta asintió con determinación y empezó a caminar cuando escuchó los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial.

Había perdido la cuenta de los rostros conocidos que había podido ver en los bancos de madera, unos al lado de otros, pero lo más importante, todos los ojos estaban centrados en _ella_, en sus gestos, reacciones, en sus pasos… tomó aire de nuevo y se dispuso a mirar hacia delante en donde esperaba su futuro marido. Acompasó sus lentos pasos con la melodía que la acompañaba, con cuidado porque con los nervios y los tacones de aguja sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento.

Con cuidado y después de intercambiar unas pocas palabras con Kevin, Frank dejó a su hija y esta miró a su chico con una tímida sonrisa, había olvidado lo bien que le quedaba un traje formal, lamentablemente los nervios que sentía no le dejaban concentrarse plenamente en esas cosas, el moreno entrelazó sus dedos con los de su futura esposa para indicarle que no tenía que preocuparse, que todo iba bien.

El discurso se le hizo eterno, no sabía cuantas veces había mirado a ambos lados de la estancia, dejandose llevar por el olor a cera de los candelabros que adornaban todo el lugar.

_-Gwendolyn Tennyson _–La joven devolvió la vista al frente cuando escuchó su nombre _–¿Desea tomar a Kevin Levin como su esposo y promete cuidarle y respetarle todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe? _–La aludida parpadeó varias veces y después centró su mirada en Kevin que la miraba preocupado al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta, Gwen curvó sus labios y asintió con la cabeza.

_-Sí, si quiero –_Respondió decidida y en cuestión de segundos sus labios ya estaban unidos a los de su marido mientras se escuchaba el estruendoso aplauso de todos los invitados.

_Definitivamente no era un sueño y de lo que si estaban seguros es de que iban a pasar todo el resto de sus vidas juntos._

**Notas: **Bueno, es cortito pero no he visto necesario escribir nada más, gracias a todos los que leen mis fics y que gracias a todos ellos estoy con ánimo para seguir escribiendo! Un beso!


End file.
